Terapia de Gritos
by Rachel Calarava
Summary: Karin siempre fue una mala alumna, pero ha conseguido un trabajo genial y su vida se complica cuando cierto Uchiha llega interesado en el puesto, su jefe Orochimaru parece haberse interesado en él que tiene un gran currículum y muchas recomendaciones ¿Podrá evitar ser despedida?¿Sus sentimientos la traicionarán?¿Ese taxista con dientes de tiburón dejará de acosarla?
1. ¡Vas tarde remolacha chillona!

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi invención, por eso esto es un fic y no una publicación semanal que subsidie mi inspiración.

* * *

**¡Vas tarde, remolacha chillona!**

Karin avanzó rápido por la calle con los zapatos de tacón en la mano para evitar torcerse un tobillo por las prisas que llevaba ¡¿Cómo se le pudo hacer tan tarde para el primer día de trabajo?

Saliendo del subterráneo recibió algunos pisotones pero era eso mucho mejor que caminar como pollito sin gracia debido a los tacones, miró su reloj ¡Quedaban solo cinco minutos para correr ocho cuadras enteras! ¡Y de las endemoniadamente largas!

¿Taxi?

Ni hablar, no llegaría a tiempo y aún le quedaban algo de dinero extra, levantó la mano para silbar.

El auto se detuvo no muy lejos de ella y apresuradamente se subió indicándole que tenía que llegar, pero ya, al complejo industrial norte, ella le indicaría por donde accesar a la nave que le correspondía.

—Tarde ¿eh?

El taxista era un muchacho tal vez de su misma edad, con el cabello blanco o azul, pero un azul muy claro, los ojos violetas, la piel muy pálida y una espantosa sonrisa que aunque blanca y libre de infecciones en las encías, todas las piezas estaban desaliñadas, aparentemente rotas.

—Perdí el primer tren, de ahí todo se fue al garete.— dijo restándole importancia. acomodándose la ropa, el cabello y las gafas.

— ¿Y las medias se rompieron antes o después de salir de la estación?

La muchacha miró sus piernas por reflejo notando un nada bonita rasgadura que iba de la espinilla a la rodilla expandiéndose en ese lugar.

— ¡No puede ser!— chillo poniéndose roja del coraje. Sin pensarlo siquiera se subió la falda para quitárselas, afortunadamente tenía las piernas depiladas y aunque las reglas de decoro no tenía bien visto que fuera con la piel expuesta ¿A quién rayos le iba molestar realmente? Aún no tenía celulitis ni estrías que esconder.

El taxista miró por si retrovisor levantando las cejas.

— ¿Acostumbras quitarte la ropa delante de la gente?— preguntó alternando la mirada entre el camino y las piernas de la mujer.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿No ves que esto es una emergencia? ¡Y deja de mirarme! ¡Pervertido!

Rápidamente hizo un nudo con la prenda y lo metió dentro de su enorme bolso de mano.

—Yo no me estoy quitando la ropa.— respondió con el ceño fruncido presentando su carnet al guardia para que le permitiera pasar.

Justamente pasaban por cuatro minutos de las ocho de la mañana cuando Karin se bajó de un salto del auto corriendo a la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo.

— ¡Maldita remolacha! ¡No me pagaste!

Pero la mujer no se dio por enterada, y él, Suigetsu Hōzuki, a primera hora de la mañana, ya había sido estafado por una desconocida que aparentemente le había cobrado el gusto de verle la pantaleta morada. Hizo una rabieta golpeando el volante, pero como no iba a ganar nada yendo tras ella, decidió largarse de ahí.

—Ni que hubiera valido la pena.— se quejó amargamente recuperando su carnet en la entrada con el guardia. Aceleró haciendo temblar la lámina del auto y se decidió a recuperar su ruta de pasaje.

Mientras tanto, dentro del enorme complejo industrial, en el edificio principal, que daba la cara por el resto de las construcciones mas o menos feas a comparación suya, Karin recobraba el aliente en el elevador. Ya tenía conocimiento de sus funciones y aunque se sentía decepcionada de haber sido confinada al archivo y como auxiliar de laboratorio (lo que no era otra cosa sino una secretaria con bata) era eso mil veces mejor que su empleo anterior como bibliotecaria, especialmente considerando que ella era Ingeniero en Química Industrial.

¿Y cómo había quedado desempleada con esos estudios?

Cuando va a la universidad con el afán de meter chicos interesantes en su cama, y las fiestas son más interesantes que los grupos de estudio… no se obtiene precisamente un sobresaliente. Terminó sus estudios gracias a su cabeza que cooperaba bastante bien en los exámenes pero sin méritos destacables ni una miserable propuesta de empleo. Solo había conseguido prácticas profesionales como laboratorista, pero no duró más de tres meses, y de ahí, a una tienda de lencería, una cafetería, una pizzería (donde dicho sea de paso, se ganó varias quemaduras en los brazos) y la mencionada biblioteca.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, casi diez minutos tarde el primer día en un puesto que si bien no era una dirección ejecutiva, para alguien con su currículum era algo más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar en su minúsculo piso a las afueras de la ciudad, sin experiencia en el campo y lo más increíble, ni una sola recomendación.

¡Y era verdad! ¡No se trató d e una broma de la agencia de colocaciones! ¡De verdad estaba trabajando en la industria farmacéutica más grande de Otogakure!

Bueno, Otogakure no era un país de lo más grande y esplendoroso, era un país y ya, pero ella ya estaba ají, arrumbando la bolsa en el casillero que le correspondía y sacando su nada bonito uniforme pero que usaría con gusto solo porque era de esa empresa.

Se puso la bata, se acomodó los lentes que se habían movido cuando se metió el cubrebocas que dejó descansando en el cuello como si fuera un collar, se acomodó el cabello con una mano y salió del vestidor para reportarse con su jefe inmediato. No lo conocía en persona, pero la secretaria que le había dado su curso propedéutico no se veía feliz, tal vez le caía mal el sujeto (o tenía una vida sexual muy deprimente), lo encontraría al final de la oficina.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelánte.

Se introdujo a la oficina con la espalda muy derecha para dar una buena impresión.

—Buenos, días.— dijo.

—Soy Uzumaki Karin, la asistente nueva de…

—De mi. Llegas tarde.— observó el hombre poniéndose de pie y escabullendo por entre las inmensas pilas de papeleo y cajas que tenía dispersas al rededor de su escritorio.

Karin se coloró completamente.

—Realmente no tengo excusa.— dijo con simpleza desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, Karin ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? ¿No te molesta?

Ella negó con la cabeza, ya se había descubierto su impuntualidad, ahora tenía una deuda con aquél alto y delgado hombre de largo cabello negro.

— ¿Te explicaron tus obligaciones?

—No con exactitud, solo que soy asistente de laboratorio, y según tengo entendido eso me lleva a redactar y tomar nota de lo que mi jefe diga, acomodar el papeleo, ordenar muestras y tener todo en orden para facilitarle el trabajo a...

—En resumen, una secretaria con bata.

Karin abrió mucho los ojos ¡Había usado las palabras exactas con las que ella describía ese puesto!

—Sí, eso básicamente, veo que ya te has cambiado, pero nosotros no trabajamos aquí, no eso nunca. Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio laboratorio un poco más abajo, acá solo están las oficinas y el guardarropa ¿Nos vamos?

—Cla-claro.

—No tartamudees, Karin-chan. No me gusta la gente sin convicciones.

Enseguida aquél pálido sujeto, de grandes ojos amarillos y afiladas facciones, estiró su brazo para descolgar la bata que pendía del perchero y se adelantó en el camino por lo que la muchacha debió seguirle rápidamente para igualar la distancia que él daba con sus enormes zancadas.

De regreso al elevador, pasando al frente del escritorio de la secretaria que la había atenido el viernes anterior, se detuvieron un instante.

—Kin-chan, en cuanto legue Kabuto-kun dile que me llame. Estaré abajo.

—Sí, Orochimaru-sama.

El dichoso laboratorio estaba en el tercer sótano, con el botón el ascensor que solo accionaba con llave.

—Toma.— le dijo tendiéndole un aro de metal con al menos seis lleves insertadas en él.

—No las pierdas, y si la pierdes el primero y único que se entera soy yo ¿Entendido?

El corazón de Karin empezó a latir muy rápido ¡Iba a tener su propio juego de llaves! ¿Quien en su sano juicio le daba las llaves a una empleada nueva, sin referencias ni experiencia?

Alguien en el cielo se estaba apiadando de ella.

—Y aprende de qué es cada una.— dijo.

El elevador abrí sus puertas sonando una campanilla. Frente a ella se extendía un túnel largo, una ráfaga helado le dio de lleno en las piernas erizando los poros donde debiera de haber vello pero ella se lo había retirado en la ducha nocturna del día anterior.

Caminaron unos quince metros, luego había una puerta blanca de metal muy pulido, casi parecía un espejo.

—002300. Ese es el código, no lo olvides.— volvió a decirle presionando los mencionados botones en el tablero, luego sacó una rajeta y la pasó por el lector, como si fuera un cobro de tarjeta de crédito.

—Ya te doy la tuya dentro.

Con otro pitido la puerta se abrió, había un espacio pequeño y otra puerta de cristal, una vez que estuvieron adentro, la de metal se cerró, se escuchó un conteo como de reloj digital marcando cinco tiempos y la de cristal se abrió.

—Solo tú, yo y Kabuto-kun tenemos acceso aquí, así que cualquier otra persona que veas, es para que acciones la alarma, que es esa de ahí ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¡Sí, Orochimaru-sama!

—Así me gusta.

Enseguida a darle su propia tarjeta para que pudiera entrar y salir (porque también le dijo que para salir tenía que hacer el mismo procedimiento que para entrar).

—Y bien, Karin-chan ¿Tienes alguna duda?

A Karin se le ocurrían muchas cosas, desde las obvias como por ejemplo donde estaban las gavetas de expedientes hasta otras un poco irreverentes como si había baño ahí o tenía que subir pero al abrir la boca la emoción le ganó.

— ¿Qué hago primero?

El hombre emitió una risa suave, como de mujer de sociedad según ella. Y le señaló una caja.

—Eso lo ordenas, ahí.— y luego señaló un muro en el que solo sobresalía un tablero y a Karin lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el muro de armas secretas de Hombres de Negro.

— ¿La contraseña?

Él hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara, como el coqueteo de una mujer… y ya pensándolo sin el velo de la euforia por la suerte con ese empleo. Todo en él era absurdamente femenino para ser tan curiosamente masculino. Por que sí, era un hombre pese a todo.

¿Sería gay?

Caminó obedientemente detrás de él y no puso resistencia cuando le tomó de la mano para pegarla en la pantalla gelatinosa color verde radioactivo, se alarmó y s expuso tensa, estaba e lado y sentía como un cosquilleo, pero Orochimaru la tenía bien sujeta por la muñeca mientras tecleaba.

—Ahora esta manita, está registrada, y aquí solo tú y yo tenemos acceso, te hago responsable por lo que falte ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Orochimaru-sama…

—Aquí están todos mis estudios, así que ten cuidado en donde metes la nariz, y nada de abrir el pico para cantarle a quien se te cruce en el camino.

—Sí, ya firmé el contrato de confidencialidad.

—Me parece perfecto.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, él se dio vuelta para contestar.

Karin se puso las manos en la cintura, tenía que descubrir cómo estaba organizado aquello y meter esos archivos. Ya estaría ocupada por la mañana.

¿Tenía hora de almuerzo? Eso no lo había preguntado, ni tampoco si había donde comer cerca, una cafetería o si no podría salir de ese laboratorio hasta que terminara el turno.

¿Pero a quién le importaba?

¡Tenía trabajo!

Y un jefe gay…

—Solo deseo tu cuerpo, Kabuto-kun...

**.**

**.**

**Corregido, aumentado, mil veces mejorado mi nuevo yo escritor**

**espero les guste porque va a haber de todo un poco, romance, comedia, misterio y acción!**


	2. ¡Lucha de currículums!

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi invención, por eso esto es un fic y no una publicación semanal que subsidie mi inspiración.

**¡Lucha de currículums!**

—Buenas.

Kin levantó la mirada con desgana, se encontró entonces frente a un muchacho alto, delgado, despeinado pero extrañamente atractivo.

—Busco a Orochimaru.

La muchacha torció la boca por la forma irrespetuosa de llamar al hombre más inteligente que hubiera pisado Otogakue nunca.

— ¿Para qué motivo?

—La plaza de asistente.

—La plaza está ocupada.

— ¿En serio? Él habló conmigo.

Kin estaba acostumbrada a las personas que llegaban mendigando trabajo alegando parentescos de la realeza y si no aseguraban se los dueños de la empresa era porque entonces no tendría sentido pedir trabajo.

—La plaza está ocupada desde hace una semana, cuando cerró el periodo de recepción de currículos.

— ¿De verdad?

El muchacho metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Deberías consultarlo directamente con él, digo, si no quieres meterte en problemas después.

Ella dio un suspiro y se puso de pie recibiéndole el folder, le dio una rápida ojeada y le indicó que se sentara de manera poco amable, después entró a un cubiculo detrás de ella donde hacía algunos escritos y llamadas privadas que no quería que se escucharan en la recepción. Ahí marcó el número del sótano de Orochimaru.

— ¿Karin-san? ¿Se encuentra Orochimaru-sama? Hay un tipo aquí que quiere verlo, no lo molestaría pero tiene una carta de él donde le indica que se presente hoy a esta hora ¿Le dices?

Colgó y esperó un rato, unos cinco minutos después el teléfono sonaba.

—Entiendo.

Kin salió del pequeño despacho sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó en su silla con el humor más agrio que antes y siguió copiando los memos en la computadora para pasarlos en limpio, imprimirlos y empezar a juntar las respectivas firmas para proceder a entregarlos.

Luego de un largo rato, la campanilla del elevador sonó, y Orochimaru apareció al otro lado de las puertas.

—Pero si es Sasuke-kun…— silbó caminando hacia él, aunque evidentemente el otro no se encontraba igualmente entusiasmado.

—Pasa ven conmigo.— ofreció mostrándole el camino a seguir, Kin rodó los ojos gruñendo para sus adentros pero mostrando su mejor sonrisa para su jefe.

Sasuke caminaba con desenfado, no había saludado y no parecía tener intenciones de llevar conversación de algún tipo.

—Vine porque me prometiste algo.— dijo secamente una vez que estuvieron en su oficina, que se encontraba solo a la mitad de cajas y reportes.

—Y lo voy a cumplir, toma asiento ahí, Karin-chan trabaja muy bien, pero hacía casi cinco años que no tenía un asistente.

—Creí que Kabuto era buena secretaria.

—No seas grosero, Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-kun no era mi asistente siempre ha sido mi más cercano colaborador.

—Hmp. Ve directo al punto.

—Quiero que te quedes, Sasuke-kun, te necesito para completar mis investigaciones.

Por respuesta el muchacho le arrojó el mismo folder que le diera a la secretaria en la recepción.

—Por aquello del papeleo.

El folder en cuestión era un ligeramente grueso volumen donde se incluían copias de todos los certificados de estudios, postgrados, cursos, talleres y referencias anteriores.

—Nada mal. Vamos abajo entonces.

Siguiendo el mismo trayecto por el que llevara a Karin tan solo una semana antes, condujo a su nuevo empleado por el mismo pasadizo, le hizo exactamente los mismo comentario, y para cuando llegaron al laboratorio, la pelirroja que se las apañaba con una inmensa pila de hojas que ordenaba respecto al folio, no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

—Karin-chan, él es Sasuke-kun, trabajará aquí por un tiempo como mi asistente.

Karin abrió la boca, arrugó las cejas y esa frase se tradujo en su mente como una amenaza, parpadeaba en rojo junto con una estridente sirena, una señal de que algo malo acababa de entrar al laboratorio vistiendo un Armani y colonia cara, el más sexy de los diablos estaba ahí por una única razón y no era llevársela a la cama, si ese ángel caído de ojos negros estaba ahí era por una única cosa: su trabajo.

Chilló y se puso de pié aferrándose a su hojas, enseguida se encerró en el archivo de la cerradura gelatinosa, que había mantenido abierto a razón de su organización, palabra inexistente en ese lugar por lo que notó, al menos respecto al papeleo.

Enfurruñada, lanzando improperios con la seguridad de que afuera no se le oía empezó a jalar gavetas para meter los que ya tenía acomodados.

— ¡Seguro fue culpa de ese Kabuto! ¡Como ya le hizo aburrida la rutina se buscó un nuevo entretenimiento! ¡Y claro! ¡Hay que meterlo en el trabajo! ¡Hay que darle una plaza inexistente! ¡Y si corren a la chica que importa! ¡Mejor que se vaya ella que a nadie interesa y traigan al play boy para que sirva el café y acomode los papeles!

La puerta se abrió, Orochimaru había usado su clave para hacerlo y ella cerró la boca penas y a tiempo.

—Esto también tiene que quedar por aquí, y cuando acabes, recuerda que hay más cosas en la oficina.

— ¡Sí! ¡Orochimaru-sama!— dijo con acento marcial recibiendo los papeles que le daba.

—Pero el currículo de Sasuke-kun será mejor que lo subas, para Kin-chan haga la alta correspondiente.

— ¡Como ordene!— volvió a decir exageradamente. Y decidió hacer primero lo de Kin, así podría oxigenarse un poco.

Ya estaba en el elevador cuando le entró la curiosidad ¿Aquella cosa enorme como manual de televisión importada era un currículo?

brió en la primera hoja donde iban los datos personales, era de Konoha (estaba bastante lejos de casa), soltero, veintisiete años, vivía solo, su último empleo fue como… abrió los ojos con sorpresa evitando que los lentes se le cayeran sujetándolos por una de las patillas.

— ¡¿Qué?

Siguió pasando las hojas con rapidez, había egresado de la universidad con honores, y oferta de trabajo en dos sitios, una clínica de medicina del deporte y una farmacéutica especializada en tratamientos para alto rendimiento ¡Trabajó en las dos al mismo tiempo por casi dos años! ¡Jefe de departamento! ¡Director adjunto! ¡Vice director! ¡Consultor especialista! ¡Sú último salario cobrado era cinco veces más que la renta del piso de ella!

Salió corriendo apretando los papeles contra su pecho, Kin arrugó más las cejas pero no dijo nada. La pelirroja corrió hasta los vestidores. Era una de las pocas secciones sin sistema anti incendios, porque en ese lugar estaba permitido fumar, había un extractor en el techo.

— ¡No es posible! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué en este lugar perdido de la civilización?— se preguntaba más y más desesperada.

Eso ya lo había vivido, infiltraban al nuevo como un compañero, trabajaban juntos un par de días y de pronto !Recorte de personal! Se revisaban los currículos, el desempeño y el que tuviera más cortos resultado ¡Fuera! ¡Era una trampa!

_"Lo siento Karin-chan, estamos cortos de presupuesto, eres muy linda pero Sasuke-kun tiene más estudios y tu… si tuvieras un posgrado, entonces…"_

Sacó algunas hojas, redujo el grosor a la mitad y buscó el encendedor que debía estar juto con los cigarrillos, estaba dejando el vicio, pero en esos momentos se alegró como nuca en que aún la costumbre le ganara al guardarlos. Tomó las hojas, encendió la mecha y esperó a que se hicieran cenizas sobre el basurero de aluminio.

—No Sasuke-kun, ningún semental me va a dejar en la calle…— murmuró sintiéndose como una mujer loca y desesperada… lo que tal vez era, pero ya había pasado el tiempo en que sin dinero en la bolsa, debía conformarse con agua corriente para estar por días, que la casera la hostigara con lo de la renta, que cortaran el servicio de luz…

¡Nunca!

¡Ella no volvería a tan patética vida!

Tomó las hojas restantes y fue a dárselas a Kin.

—Es del nuevo, para su alta.— le dijo y después caminó al elevador para regresar al sótano. Mientras la caja bajaba miró su reflejo en la superficie pulida de las paredes metálicas, se acomodó el cabello, la bata, abrió un botón de su blusa, e incluso se frotó los dientes con el dedo índice como si fuera un cepillo de dientes, llegó al sótano la puerta se abrió, pero se arrepintió, y presionó el botón de la quinta planta, donde estaba la cafetería, ahí había una expendedora y sacaría unas mentas.

De nuevo al elevador, con el aliento refrescado, miró de nuevo su escote.

Ya comprobaría qué tan gay era Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y ahora que Sasuke ha aparecido en escena poniendo de cabeza el mundo perfecto de Karin… ¿Quién va a caer**


End file.
